From that moment
by HarukaHana likes cheeez
Summary: At the end of Naruto the last movie, something happened to Hinata she changed but was it for the better?


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto and this is a non-profit work of fiction.**  
 **Please enjoy lemme know what you think :-)**

Returning home I felt different, elevated, content, free. I had had my first kiss with Naruto, it was sweet, moonlit and wonderful… then it got a little messy. Who would have thought a chunin and a jonin could fall so ungracefully through a forest of trees, Naruto's instincts just kicked in in the last minute so he broke my fall, and we landed rather neatly in a large bush. I could feel his hard chest under mine and his arms neatly wrapped around my waist, so tender yet, so ridiculous! And we burst out laughing.

The house was gloomy and under guarded, it had felt empty since Neji passed, in his last few years when had grown closer more like siblings than cousins, which hadn't helped when he took my appointment with Death as any loving older brother would. I know I never told him but I was going to give my right to clan heir over to him, he would have lead beautifully and genetically he was my older half brother, our fathers were identical twins for Pete"s sake.

Both Father and Hanabi are in the hospital, so I'm in charge, the sole member of the main family, three steps in and 7 questions about the upkeep of the house and 5 requests (that should really be discussed by the council, but Father has a habit of deciding by himself). Exhausted, and irate my voice found a new tone, the last man, mild mannered Satoru Hyuga. "JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"I-I'm very sorry Hinata-sama." He stuttered, then stumbled. As he sped out of the corridor, the others turned to me with mixed looks of shock and surprise, which I replied with the angriest glare I could muster, whist my family are in the hospital the world will be greeted with a new Hinata, a fierce and in charge, who will take no shit or ridiculous petitions! Now sleep!

…

A night of brilliant sleep, my mind was in a slightly different state. So what am I to Naruto? What are we? He didn't ask me out all he said was see you tomorrow. I mean he didn't even complement my mission outfit, I mean I dressed especially… unmodest for him, even Sakura was wearing more than me so I practically froze.

I sat in bed and fretted for most of the morning waiting to be summoned for breakfast, only when I realised that it was late morning did I remember the house didn't wake (officially) until Father had gotten up, so as acting head I ventured down stairs to the kitchen and breakfast rooms. The kitchen staff saw me and jumped to work, so I backed into the breakfast room and waited patiently, a copy of the Daily Konohagakure was neatly placed in the middle of the tatami table. So all I needed to do was show my face, a good easy start. And now breakfast on my own, I must see how Hanabi's eyes are feeling.

But then chaos descended, once my backside hit the chair in the clan head seat. My Father had been in hospital for just 2 days? Somehow the clan had accumulated a frightful amount of paper work and had 301 different things for me to approve and sign, did they know how to do anything without him? How many people need to be in this room?

Eventually It was all to much, all to hot, it was as though nothing could save me from the madness. Then i heard a poof and arms were suddenly around my shoulders, hugging me wafting a familiar (yet a little cleaner) sent, oh my god Naruto! Now? And it all went black.

"Are you alright Hinata-sama, we sent Konoha's saviour to wait in the parlour." Discombobulated I rose to be hear the voice of my lady's maid Nobuko. "Huh, who? Oh Naruto-kun?" my cheeks lit up, he's here. "Which one?"

"Pardon me Hinata-sa-"

"Which parlour?"

"The front left Hinata-sama, the best one."

"Perfect, thank you Nobu-chan." The love of my life came for me, rising as gracefully as possible, I have to not-

"Hinata-sama what about the clan work?" I can't go back in that room not now, maybe not ever…?

"Is Naruto waiting for me?"

"Yes miss."

"Then I'll go to him." Just one day was too much for me, how could I handle a lifetime, with relationship kids? I don't think I could, but Hanabi? She could, she would thrive in control her and Father are the same both… both control freaks! Dammit he changed the system so there isss, so much work.

So the question is: Do I want to change the system myself?

 **So anyone interested in a continuation? If I continue I'll start to focus on NaruHina and how being clan leader and hokage may be more similar fates then they were expecting, may also gain an M rating.**


End file.
